


Time Heals All Wounds

by Hidden_Joy



Series: Eyewitness Week [4]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College Life, Eyewitness Week, Fluff, Future, M/M, cute mornings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: Mornings are Lukas' favorite part of the day.





	Time Heals All Wounds

Lukas woke to sunlight in his eyes and the sound of Philip's soft breaths next to his ear. He smiled softly and curled his arms around him, tugging him closer.

He didn't think he'd ever get used to how good it felt to wake up with Philip in his arms. And now that they had a dorm all to themselves, he got to do it everyday.

For the few moments in the morning when they were curled up like this, he could forget the hardships they'd faced, the things they'd been through.

Especially on Saturdays when neither of them had class and they could laze around all day.

He settled his eyes on Philip's face, touching his fingers to his cheek. He stroked his fingers gently over his cheeks as he watched his features.

Philip's long lashes, settled lightly against his cheekbones. His mouth, slightly open, pink lips parted just enough. His hair was ruffled from sleep and Lukas' hand, brown locks in disarray. His eyes, light brown and beautiful, staring up at Lukas.

Lukas blinked when he realized that. "Hey," he said softly, lips curling a bit into a smile.

"Hey," Philip answered, voice rough from sleep. He returned Lukas' smile, then ducked his head under his chin and against his chest.

Lukas let out a content sigh, kissing his head. "Sleep good?"

He felt Philip nod against him. "You?" the brunette asked.

"Always with you," he answered, rubbing his hand along his back.

Lukas felt Philip smile against his chest, letting out a soft laugh. "I love you," the boy whispered.

"I love you, too," Lukas answered, nuzzling his nose against his hair.

"I love this," he added. "Waking up with you every morning."

Lukas smiled. "Yeah, me too. You're so warm," he murmured.

"You, too," Philip chuckled. Lukas grinned, holding him closer.

He let out a bit of a yawn, tracing shapes against Philip's back.

"Go back to sleep, baby," Philip whispered.

"You sleep, too," Lukas murmured. Philip laughed.

"Okay," he murmured.

Lukas smiled and let out a breath, letting his eyes flutter closed. He slowly fell back to sleep, curled up with Philip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much better than yesterday. I hope you like it.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
